


Good Girl

by lovelynemesis



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Lance, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: A collection of my Lance Tucker drabbles!





	1. Chapter 1

You watched Lance pace back in front in front of where you were sitting on the couch.

He wasn’t seeing your side of the argument at all. But then again, you didn’t agree with his either. This wasn’t really how you expected date night to go, but here you were. 

When he stopped and turned toward you with his arms crossed over his chest, you knew he was hitting his limit. 

“Normally you are not the fucking jealous type; why today?” He was looking down at you, jaw clenched. “I knew the minute your attitude changed. Your bitch face made an appearance.” 

You were pretty sure your “bitch face” was what you were sporting now too. “She turned and winked at me before the two of you went into your office Lance.” You said, cold and calm. “You gave into her. I don’t care if she’s a reporter or not. We both know that she will do anything for her story.” 

“So I would automatically fuck her while you’re standing outside waiting on me?” He threw his arms in the air, “Wow… fuck babe. Glad to know the level of trust you have.” 

You stood up, standing your ground. “Do you BLAME ME?” You asked as you took 2 steps forward to stand chest to chest with him, “Look how our relationship started. I was the other woman.” 

His eyes and nose crinkled with his scowl, “That was fucking different and yo-“ 

You put your hand up to stop him, “Doesn’t matter.” You tapped his chest with your finger, “I do trust you. It’s skanky bitches like her that I don’t trust.” 

He reached up with a scary calmness and removed your finger from his chest. The smile that slowly spread across his lips was eerie. What was happening here?

He gave your shoulder a gentle push, making you fall back a step. Another push on your shoulder had the back of your legs hitting the couch. The last push had you falling backwards onto the cushion. 

“Lance, what th-,“ his hand clamped over your mouth. He was standing close enough that you could see the cracks in the leather of his belt. Which happened to be eye level… and the bulge underneath it. 

You looked up. Your eyes connected with his, that smile of his still in place. “Angel, as much as that show of defiance you just displayed there turned me on, I think you owe me for ruining our night.” 

You furrowed your brow at him and tried to wrench his hand from your mouth. He didn’t budge. Even through the red of anger you were seeing, that stupid sexy smile and hot intensity in his eyes were doing things to your lady parts. 

_Wait, he had called you Angel… shit… you were in trouble._

Lance brought his other hand up and started to unbuckle his belt. You watched as the metal and leather were released. He pulled the belt completely off before he dropped his hand from your mouth. You didn’t dare speak, no need to dig yourself any lower in this hole. 

He tipped your chin up with his fingers and traced your lips. When you closed your eyes at the tingle his fingers left, he took that opportunity to wrap the belt around your throat. He tightened it to give just the right amount of pressure. When he gave the leather a quick tug, you opened your eyes to meet his. 

He leaned down, his face a breath away from yours, “Are you going to be a good girl for me?” He asked, arousal making his voice rough. 

White hot lust rushed through your veins, “Yes, sir.” 

He gave you a quick kiss before wrapping the end of the belt around his fist, “My Angel girl, always so fucking good for me.” He murmured. “Now, show me how you are going to make it up to me.”


	2. Game For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble

“Please tell me again why we are going to this.”

You looked at Lance in the mirror as he entered the bathroom. You leaned forward to apply your mascara, “Because you are her daughters coach and this event is being held in honor of the charity that I support.” You twisted the cap on the bottle and turned your face from side to side, inspecting your make-up.  “So, quit whining and go get your tie.” 

You watched as his eyebrows shot up and a slow smirk appeared on his face, “Sweetheart, that sassy mouth will get you in trouble.” 

You knew that already. Meeting his stare in the mirror, you unbelted your robe and let it fall. His eyes immediately snapped to the black lace thong that left little to the imagination. “Hand me my dress that is hanging on the back of the door please?”

Instead, he came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your body. His hands cupped your breasts as his lips settled on your neck. His thumbs swiped across your nipples, making them hard. “You are pushing your limit tonight baby.” He nipped at the shell of your ear, earning him a moan from you. You pushed your ass back against his hips, grinding on his semi hard cock through his dress pants. “ _Fuck_ …” he groaned. 

His hand trailed down your stomach and over the lace of your panties. When he went to dip his fingers inside, you stepped out of his embrace. You walked around him, retrieving your dress from the hanger and walked into the bedroom. As you shimmied the dress up your body, you chanced a glance toward the bathroom. Lance was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, a storm brewing in his eyes. The tension in his body was evident by the stern set of his jaw. 

_You were playing with fire._

“Care to explain that?” He said, staring at you. 

You shrugged with feigned nonchalance, “I don’t want to be late.” You turned your back to Lance, holding the front of the dress to your body. “Zip me up?” you said over your shoulder. 

His fingers ghosted over your back as he slowly zipped up your dress. You felt his breath on the side of your neck as he leaned close. Goosebumps rose on your skin. “You want to tease?” he whispered, kissing your neck. “Two can play that game, baby.” His fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of your neck. Giving a sharp tug, he pulled your head back so he could look you in the eyes. His smile would have scared the devil himself. “Who do you think will win?” 

You clenched your thighs together. 

_Oh god…_


	3. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one... Lance is my kryptonite.

“Bartender, two tequilas.”

You looked to your right and groaned out loud. Lance was settling himself on the barstool next to you, his trademark smirk in place.

“Lance, go away.” You said, grabbing your whiskey and tossing back the remainder. 

“Oh, come on sweetheart, don’t be that way.” He pushed the second tequila shot at you after the bartender put them down. “I heard you finally wised up and left limp dick.” 

You ignored him and grabbed your purse to pay for your tab. Before you were able to get up, Lance grabbed your forearm and brought your hand up to his mouth. You watched, intrigued as he quickly licked your hand above your thumb and index finger. He grabbed the salt and shook it over the wet spot he made. He bit his bottom lip, “Do a shot with me.” 

You rolled your eyes, snatching your hand out of his grasp. You took the shot glass in your other hand, Lance doing the same. You licked the salt off your hand, gulped the shot and reached for the lime wedge on the plate in front of Lance. The tartness mixed with the warmth of the liquor in your belly.

“Happy?” You asked him snidely. 

He shook his head, smirk appearing again. “Not until you come home with me.”

You laughed, “You’ve got to be fucking joking, right?” 

He turned you on your barstool until your legs were tucked in between his. He leaned forward, rubbing his palms along your bare thighs. You tugged your dress down, trying to stop his wandering fingers. 

“Come on, you know you miss it,” He said barely above a whisper. “You miss being tied to my bed, being at my mercy.” 

You pushed his hands away and snorted, “In your dreams Lance.”

He chuckled darkly, “Baby, in my dreams, you’re sitting on my face, thighs wrapped around my head while you are fucking my tongue.”

Your whole body went hot. You glanced around to see if anybody had heard him, but nobody paid you two any mind if they had. You squeezed your thighs together to try and ease the ache that started. 

_Damn the man_. He knew dirty talk was your favorite. 

“Lance, this isn’t going to work,” you said, trying to back away. “I just broke up with Travis.”

He grabbed your waist and pulled you off the barstool to stand between his spread legs. You brought your hands up to his chest, ready to push away but he stopped you.

“I bet he couldn’t satisfy your needs.” He dropped his hands back to your thighs, his right hand traveling up inside your dress. “In fact, I know he couldn’t. I know how you like to be fucked.” 

You swatted his hand away, in a pitiful attempt to keep your resolve up. “Your dick isn’t that magical, Tucker.” 

The bartender came over to collect the empty shot glasses, casting a curious glance in between you and Lance. That was your cue to leave. You stepped away from him and slung your purse over your shoulder. He called your name as you walked through the smoky bar. 

You barely made it out of the door before Lance caught up with you. He fell into step beside you as you walked back to your apartment. “If you can tell me that Trevor made you scream and come as hard as I did every time, then I’ll leave you alone.” 

“First, his name was Travis,” you corrected. “And yes, he was great in the bedroom.” 

“Fucking liar.” Lance said, holding the door to your apartment building open for you. 

You dug around in your purse for your keys as you walked down the hallway. Unlocking your door, you went in and turned before Lance could walk in behind you. Holding the door, you smiled with mock sweetness, “Thank you for walking me home.” You said, looking up at him. “Now goodnight Lance.”

He threw his hand up at his sides, “Really, you’re not going to let me in?” 

You shook your head, “Why do you think you deserve to come in?”

He moved closer, leaning against the jamb, “Because I can make you feel good baby.”

Yow started to shut the door with a sigh.

“Alright, ok…” He placed his hand against it, preventing it from closing. “Damnit, I fucking miss you ok.” 

A smirk spread across your lips, “I win.” You said as you opened the door enough for him to walk in.


End file.
